Shadows Of Ice : League Of Legends Chronicles
by Durps
Summary: Rated M for future chapters. Delve deep into the land of Runetera...into Freljord... into ice... into it's Shadow. Ashe X Ahri
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter1**_

The universe is vast with countless of stars and worlds. Earth is certainly not the only realm with living intelligence. Upon reaching this conclusion, the Riot team (Researchers of Intergalactic Origins and Terraform) begun their exploration then proceeded to announce their discovery of Runetera on October 7th 2009 and afterwards successfully established portals to Runetera about a year later. So that only a selected few can have glimpses of the world but even now, human knowledge of this world is limited.

Runetera's only known and explored continent thus far is Valoran and a few of its surrounding islands. Unlike Earth, those that dwell in the land of Valoran can conjure magic and here is where wondrous creatures roam. But Runeterra, like Earth and every place in the Universe, has its own history and history is never not troublesome .

Up in the Northern parts of Valoran lies Freljord, a place with a troublesome history and a capital city called Rakelstake.

Freljord is an unforgiving place. It is here where the true power of frost is shown and everyone forced to fight bitterly for their own survival. With the escarpment covered vastly with blankets of snow and tundra storms abundant in every direction all year round, it has proven to be a very dangerous place. These vicious storms often claim the lives of even the indigenous howling winds, the unpredictable grounds and the dark ice creatures of Freljord all collaborate together to consume the bravest, and many times the foolish of men. Its icy powers is not a force to be reckoned with... Freljord is not a place for the weak.

Unlike the mountains, the Freljordians themselves are fractured, divided by the power struggle of the three main tribes: the Winter's Claw, the Frostguard and the Avarosa. All ruled by the three princesses of the Freljord. Ashe, the leader of the Avarosan tribe also the legitimate heir, was crowned queen shortly after the discovery of her bow of true ice. This caused Sejuani, the leader of the Winter's Claw, to protest with rage as she refused to accept Ashe, even when Ashe offered Sejuani a place beside her. This refusal pierced through Ashe as her frost arrow did to its prey: True, hard and merciless. She wanted to beg Sejuani, to go on to her knees and ask her not to leave. How could she do this? Despite every fight and every skirmish, Ashe could not bring herself to hate her sister but she fought away her longing to give into Sejuani. Giving Sejuani the throne would mean the destruction of the Freljord and if there is anything else left for Ashe to live for; it is for the well-being of her people. In all desperation, Ashe sat expressionless, clenching her fists as Sejuani marched away. She was too proud to cry or to admit that: despite everything, she still loves her sister.

Ashe matured at a young age. She felt the weight of her people as early as she could remember so. And she had been told she was beautiful since the day she had been Frost Archer was beautiful in the same kind of beautiful as ice was : Cold, graceful, mesmerizing but ultimately fragile. Her hair was bleached by the whirling shards of ice by a magnificent maelstrom - The Gelid Vortex, one of the harshest storms in the Freljordian Mountains. They fall loosely on top of her chest; she never bothered to brush her hair but it manages to remain utterly refined, just like how ice never fails to remain elegant. Ashe is usually seen wearing a short sleeveless dress and a hooded cape the shade of midnight black. Her eyes,though, are perhaps her most interesting feature, they were a bottomless pit of blue. Even when her delicate face stubbornly remains impassive, the eyes are only window to her heart.

* * *

Ashe absentmindedly stroked her bow, mesmerized by it's delicate carvings. She prayed silently to Avarosa as she had always, every day. They both had a common goal, had Avarosa been alive right now, Ashe imagined her being a bit like herself.

"My Queen..." Dimitri, Ashe's closest adviser, bowed down slowly before he began to speak.

"The winter's claw's messenger is, I'd say rather impatiently, waiting to present you what they predicted is going to be a plot against Freljord."

Ashe gracefully nodded to dismiss Dimitri and signaled the guard to let the messenger in. The messenger was a scrawny boy about fifteen but he carried himself with much confidence that Ashe could not help but to dislike the oozing aura of typical arrogance found in members of the Winter's Claw.

"I have a message from the Sejuani, Princess of Freljord." He paused, probably for some exaggerated effect before he started to read the letter.

"Frost Archer, I am asking you to listen to me. I will not contact you if it is not necessary. If anything, the only thing we have in common between us, is our wish to see the prosperity of our people. But war is inevitable. Although Noxus is forced to obey to the rules of the League, not all of them will follow it, only those who serve under the champions of Noxus will. Noxus has broken also into fighting sides and if I am not wrong... Some of the rebels will not hesitate to attack us soon."

Ashe pondered this for a moment. Her face showing a grim expression but none the less unsurprised.

"Do you know of when they will attack?" Ashe asked.

"We are uncertain... But around winter this year?"

Ashe's eyes lit up . Her lips curved slightly into an almost-smile. This was not a plot planned carefully and she was sure that the attack would be an utter failure. For one, this is not a official declaration of war by Noxus so the high commander Jericho Swain probably has no part in this. Which, of course, is a good thing. That would have meant an end to the peace in Valoran and the Fields of Justice would be meaningless.

"We wait for them to come."

"Frost archer, are you out of your mind? This is ludicrous, this is what you weak Avarosans do ... Is wait for people to just invade our land ! You-"

Before the messenger could finish, he was pushed on to the ground, forced to his knees by Ashe's guards.

" By waiting, messenger, in case you have forgotten what it is like to not just attack aimlessly, I meant playing defensively, arming forces here...where we are strongest." Ashe said.

Then continued, " Watch how I will win this with only me and my squadron of archers. And tell Sej not to worry, I've got everything covered."

It was simple. If they come for Freljord in the winter then let the frost consume them all.

* * *

**A/N So, this story is mostly on characters associated with the Freljord, specifically Ashe. I've always perceived Ashe as a strong-willed character who carries herself with elegance , you know? So yeahhh... this story will be divided into many parts, think of this as being the first book in the trilogy :p. You should read the Freljordian lore if you haven't yet already as there will be references that you wouldn't understand. Any comments are welcomed!**

**Notes:**

**- Avarosa is part of the "three sisters" (Avarosa, Lissandra the ice witch and Serylda). In her Era, she was the rightful queen and Ashe aspires to be like her.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was winter in Freljord and the institute of war has called the Frost Archer back to the Fields of Justice. She denied her soldiers' offers to escort her and rode to the Institute alone. Her bow glinted in the pale sunset.

The Institute of War is a place where champions from all over Valoran are housed. It is set up to maintain peace within Runetera. Skirmishes are only legal if they were set in one of the arenas in the institute. Summoners, those that have magic and wit, and champions work together to battle in the arenas.

When she reached the Institute Tyrndamere , her husband, was there to greet her. Overtime Ashe grew a fondness for him but she never loved him -She couldn't, not when she knew of the truth of what happened between him and Sejuani. Ashe and Tyrndamere's marriage had been driven by politics rather than by the notion of love.

"Hello Ashe." He greeted.

"How are you?"

"Good."

"We are late for the opening ceremony. I think it is best if we enter together." Tyrndamere said.

"Agreed."

After listening to the Head Summoner for a while Ashe remembered that she still had to execute her plans. She quietly excused herself from the hall and went to climb up one of the trees at the gates outside the institute where she could fully use her magic.

She fired the hawkshot and it gave her sight of her fellow Freljordians. The plan was carried out well. It was simple really, her archers were trained specifically to withstand the harshness of the mountains, all they have to do was bait the attackers to their own death. As she saw the storm approaching and the invaders running into the storm she readied her bow...took a deep breath in and shot her Frost Arrow. It flew all the way across Valoran and struck right at the invaders, forcing them to surrender to the icy storm. It had all gone well.

"Nice shot...Looks like miss goody two shoes is feeling a bit badass today...skipping the ceremony and all," Ashe turned around to the direction of the voice, expecting to be in trouble.

"Don't look so startled. It's just me."

Ashe was relieved it wasn't one of the Summoners coming to give her a lecture on why she should attend the opening ceremony. Instead, it was Ahri, one of the champions. Ashe has battled with and against her countless of times on the Fields but she personally never talked to Ahri. She only knew that she used to be a nine-tailed fox and somehow magically transformed into a human. Well... Only partly. Ahri still has all her nine tails and her, Ashe must admit, incredibly adorable ears and whiskers.

"I had something to do. Normally, I do not like to miss the opening ceremony." Ashe said wryly.

Ahri laughed and responded, "Sure, whatever you say, my queen."

"You don't need to call me that." Ashe eyed her. " We're both champions in the institute."

"Then what should I call you, my queen?" Ahri made sure to put emphasis on " _my queen_" just to be annoying.

"Please stop calling me that."

Ahri signaled Ashe to carry on.

"You can call me Frost Archer."

"But that's just so boring."

Ashe raised an eyebrow.

"Can I call you _Queen_ Ashie?"

"No."

"_Queen_ ice sugar plums?"

"No."

"My Icy _Queen_?"

"No."

"_Queen_ of the-"

"No."

"I've changed my mind. Maybe _Queen_ Chooses-her-name-a-lot would be more fitting?" Ahri giggled.

"No." Ashe said coldly, expressionless.

"Are you angry?" Ahri worryingly asked tilting her head to one side.

"No. I am rather amused at your immaturity." Ashe's face remained deadpanned.

"You should stop being such a robot sometimes. I think you're way prettier when you smile."

Ashe laughed quietly. " So it is true. The nine-tailed fox indeed charms everyone in her sight."

"What?! My queen, do you not believe me? Don't you trust me?" Ahri pouted.

"I don't know, should I? How do I know I could trust you? Even the simplest of requests from me you reject." Ashe stated, mildly amused.

"You haven't approved any of the names I've given you." Ahri argued.

"Maybe because they all have "_Queen_" in them?" Ashe hinted.

"OHH!" Ahri blushed. Embarrassed at her own stupidity and in an attempt to move on from that she asked,"Do you like the names though?"

"They're a bit too sweet for my taste but without the queen , they're fine."

Ahri thought about this for a moment. Her tails curled as she was deep in thought.

" Would calling you Ashe be disrespectful?"

"You are a fellow champion in the league, I have just as must respect for you as I have for any great warrior. " Ashe paused then after an evaluation she continued, " Isn't it a boring name ?"

"Nope. It's a pretty name."

Ashe smiled flatly. "Ahri. You really do flatter people endlessly."

" Of course. Flattery is my forte." Ahri shrugged. "But my compliments are true, I really do mean them."

"Sure you do."

Ahri crossed her arms and pouted at the frost Archer. Earning other crack of smile on the Archer's face.

"Oh gods. Look at the time." Ahri groaned. Ashe sighed, well... So much for not getting lectured on her first day.

"I'll take my leave now. Tryndramere is probably looking for me."

"Till we meet again then...Ashe." With that, the fox scuttled away into the forest. Ashe wondered how the fox had always managed to stay out of trouble , even flattery has its limit.

* * *

**A/N There you go! A bit more dialogue here, just so that you guys get to know more of Ashe. Lissandra WILL play a big part further into the story :p just you wait. Any suggestions are welcomed! **


	3. Chapter 3

After she got back to the institute she was summoned to the Field of Justice immediately. Ashe had always been mildly annoyed at the institute of war, although they did this to all champions, because they limited her powers. They had to, or else Ashe would just frost shot everyone to death.

The air inside the stadium stirred, as all the champions arrived into the Howling Abyss.

"**Welcome to the Howling Abyss.**"

Everyone took a small breath in, one can never get used to the thrill of fighting. Even if fighting was all they ever did.

Ashe tightened her gripped on her bow.

" Hello, Ashe."

Ashe mentally nodded gently as a greeting. She didn't like conversing with her summoners, she avoided attachment with these people. The more attachment, the less control Ashe had over her action.

Summoners are a bunch of skillfully manipulative politicians who do nothing but abuse the power of these champions for their own benefits in warfare. Ashe tried to disregard this stereotypical view but she ended up meeting Summoners who only seemed to heighten it.

"Heya babe." Draven said whilst lifting his arms up to flex his muscles

"Hello Draven."

"You look sexy with blonde hair." He winked at her. Ashe rolled her eyes, one thing she hated about this arena was that you couldn't pick your teammates.

"What? Fine. You look sexy with whatever hair colour, okay? Jeez..."

Ashe groaned before telling her Summoner, " There was a reason when I told you not to pick this skin."

"**30 seconds until Minions Spawn.**"

Ashe walked away with the minions before Draven could say anything else.

Ashe soon discovered how annoying Tryndramere could be with his undying rage. He would be low one second , hit minions and soon afterwards regained a large portion of his health. Even if he did escape, it didn't stop her from killing everyone else.

"Ashe, you look tired. Want to head over to my room after this?"

"Draven... You do know that I have a husband."

"Well that sure doesn't stop you from look so hot." Draven said licking his lips. Ashe ignored him.

"You know why I'm called Draven?"

Ashe barely responded, with Tryndramere getting kills, she needed some last hits to maintain a good advantage. That required quite a bit of her concentration.

"Because you need a capital D to describe what I have." Draven laughed at his own joke before saying in a tone which made Ashe wanted to vomit," You can try it, it'll feel so good. I bet it's three times bigger than the barbarian's."

"Oh is it _really_?"

Then, swinging out from the bushes came Tryndamere with his huge sword. Draven tried to run away but Tryndamere flashed in for the kill. Ashe hurried to shoot volley and before she herself flashed forward to shoot one last arrow at Tryndramere.

Then time slowed down... Ashe saw her arrow pierce right into Tryndamere's chest and watched as his familiar mischievous smile morphed into a face of agony. Ashe grinned. She had shut this monster down, about time someone did. She thanked her summoner as he healed her with his spell. It wasn't till later that Ashe realized that Tryndamere's death was not announced. That was... curious... Perhaps there was a fault in the system. What was even stranger was that smell... It was metallic, salty but not at all foreign scent. The frost archer spun around and for the first time in her life, she froze. Her bow fell to the ground as she ran towards Tryndramere. His body lifeless in a pool of his own blood. Ashe saw the snow turn red as her own vision faded to black.

* * *

"I can assure you that she has nothing to do with this." A voice said. Ashe was certain it was a women's voice though she could not tell who. She struggled to open her eyes.

"Then how could this have happened? She is the only one who would have gained benefit from this attempted murder!" A man's voice replied.

"There was no way she could have done this." The women said quietly.

The man grunted before saying, " You know fully well what she is capable of…."

Ashe lifted herself up, rubbing her throbbing temple to ease the headache. She blinked her eyes to clear her vision and saw that the two voices were actually the heads of the institute.

She got on her feet and walked towards them only to be prevented by an invisible wall.

"I am incredibly sorry, Ashe. But we must keep you in that cell until our investigation is over." The women said apologetically.

"I... See." Ashe muttered, her voice trembling slightly. She opened her mouth to ask what happened but closed it because she knew she wouldn't be able to finish her question. After a moment of silence, Ashe regained enough of her mind to ask,"And how long will that be?"

The man turned to Ashe, his eyes burning of hatred.

"When I find enough evidence to prosecute you and declare you as a murder." The man pressed a few buttons on his remote and Ashe's vision faded soon after.

* * *

**A/N Hush hush little ones, be patient... more of the freljordian lore will be explored as we progress on! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Is it necessary to follow me into the bathroom?" Ashe sighed.

"Of course. I'm supposed to follow you **E-V-E-R-Y-W-H-E-R-E** remember?" Ahri winked.

Ever since that day that Ashe nearly killed Tryndramere , the institute became suspicious of Ashe ,although they haven't been able to obtain any real evidence against her. They issued a champion to follow her everywhere she went.

"Ahri... I don't feel comfortable to... Do my business in front of you." Ashe said bluntly.

"You humans are so silly. Aren't we friends?" Ahri laughed.

"I guess?"

Ahri looked genuinely hurt and Ashe did feel sorry for her. Ashe was only being honest, she wasn't sure if they were friends. Friends trust each other and for the record, Ashe did not trust the nine-tailed fox or anyone else really. She wondered how long ago had it been since she was able to trust anyone.

"You're staring into space again." Ahri said. "Why do you do that?"

Ashe shrugged.

"You know, I don't understand why you keep wearing that face."

Ashe raised an eyebrow.

"You know that indifferent expression that you always put on. Why do you always have to be so cold?"

Ashe remained expressionless.

"I think that's why people misunderstand you. You're just awfully bad at expressing yourself. It must have been hard for you,huh?"

Something that Ahri said forced a small drop of tear to run down Ashe's cheeks. Ahri looked surprised but leant in closer to wipe the drop off the frost archer's face anyways.

"I'm sorry." Ahri apologized.

"Don't be... I'm just depressed for no reason." Ashe said, embarassed.

"There's always a reason, maybe you just don't know it. There's no need to be embarrassed...emotions are a human luxury, you should appreciate it." Ahri lent in to embrace Ashe. Ashe shifted awkwardly in Ahri's arm, slightly embarrassed at the gesture but with every squirm, Ahri tightened her grasp.

Ahri continued with a playful smile, " Do you still want to use the bathroom? Or did you cry that all out?"

Ashe looked at her with mock-annoyance before hurrying into the bathroom, hoping that Ahri wouldn't follow after her.

* * *

Ashe looked from left to right before creeping into the institute's library. Now that she finally lost Ahri, she was determined to make progress on her research. Nobody knew, or at least nobody decided to tell her what happened at the Howling Abyss.

Although it had already been over a year, Tryndramere's injury left Ashe with a lot of problems, politically and emotionally. The barbarians are now divided up into two sides: one support ing Ashe's innocence and the other accusing her of treachery. Ashe felt disheartened by this incident but due to her nature, she kept it to herself. The stress had been suppressed for a long time and Ahri's words popped her like a balloon.

Ashe opened up the first of the pile of books on the mechanisms of the institute. She flipped over to the section on fortifications and safety of champions. The descriptions were really vague , only briefly touching upon a few points. Although, the book kept mentioning the Nexus Core but never really explained what it was. Lost in the book, Ashe found herself jerking away from the hand that tapped her lightly on the soldier.

"What brings you here? I rarely see you in the library." Ezreal asked.

Ashe greeted him with a small smile. All the champions in the institute treated her normally after the event, nobody was convinced that Ashe was planning to murder Tryndramere, most of them thought that it was due to technical difficulties. Some even left the institute, scared for their own safety, because they suspected that the league protection systems were not to be trusted. After a year, everything died down and Ashe brightened up a bit, Tryndramere's incident used to be what Ashe had to wake up with.

"Well, I've just been given library rights 2-3 days ago, might as well use them." Ashe said. Ezreal laughed and shook his head. Then he looked over at the title of the books.

"Fields of Justice 101? Wow... Since when were you into this place?" Ezreal asked , genuinely curious.

"Ez... Do you know anything about the Nexus?"

"Apart from the fact that we have to destroy it every game? No, not really,"

"Do you know anyone who would have any idea on how the Nexus Core works?"

Ezreal thought for a moment before saying," I think it's made up of the special type of magical energy. Really difficult to conjure. I'm not entirely sure... You could try asking Lux, she'd probably knows. "

Ashe eyed him suspiciously. Ezreal blushed and coolly ran his fingers through his silky blonde hair. In a flustered tone , Ezreal turned to Ashe, "Ashe, if you act that way people are going to misunderstand."

"Haha. I see, you don't like her?"

"Well... Lux is pretty, smart and I guess that a part of me admires her-"

A pile of books dropped to the floor and Ezreal jumped, wide-eyed.

"Taric..."

Taric looked at Ezreal with tears in his eyes.

"This is not what it sounds like..."

"I knew you still liked her... _I KNEW IT_."

"Taric, please listen." Ezreal said in an overly babyish whine.

Ashe grinned, then walked away, leaving the couple to find Lux at the Demacian floor , oblivious of the fact that Taric wasn't the only one who overheard their conversation.

* * *

**A/N Ezreal and Taric ftw. Riot shouldn't have started the scandal with Lux :(... Lissandra is hopefully coming next chapter **


	5. Chapter 5

The Demacian corridors were filled with delicate tapestries, carefully arranged in an immaculately flawless order. The air smelled of wine and old wood which Ashe felt was an odd combination. After a while she walked over to the girl at the desk and asked, "Is Lux here?"

The girl barely looked up from her book and mumbled something unintelligible. Knowing that this wasn't her floor, Ashe didn't want to be a burden. She went silent as she wasn't used to dealing with people, her adviser always did most of that for her.

"Hey, Amelia right?" A familiar voice asked. The girl at the desk looked up immediately and her face flushed to a shade of bright red.

"This is the queen of Freljord, so treat her nice, okay?" The girl at the desk nodded rapidly and fainted.

Ashe turned around and saw Ahri with a concerned expression on her face.

"Oh my...I hope she's alright."

"Why are people always so overwhelmed by you?" Ashe asked wonderingly.

Ahri shrugged, then deliberately changed the subject. "You're finding Lux?"

"I have a few questions to ask her."

"Is that why you left me , then. To find Lux?" Ahri joked teasingly.

Ashe smirked, not answering Ahri.

"That _nerd_ is probably in her room.431." Ahri paused. " I know you want privacy...but I really have to look after you."

Ashe looked rather pained by this. Then she remembered the girl at the desk and her reaction to the nine-tailed fox. She glanced at the girl and the amount of men in the room. Ahri saw her and caught on.

"Oh no. Ashe you're not-"

"EVERYBODY! AHRI IS** DYING** TO TALK TO SOMEONE RIGHT NOW!** ANNNNNND HUNGRY**, so those of you who want to treat her dinner… now is your time!"

Ahri looked horrified. Her face changed into that of shock as a horde of people ran over to engulf her.

Ashe laughed quietly and escaped from the crowd towards the room 431. She knocked the door gently twice.

"Be there in a minute!" Came Lux's reply. She opened the door and looked mildly surprised at Ashe's presence.

"Hello, Luxanna." Ashe greeted her awkwardly.

Lux smiled at her warmly and led Ashe into her room. Ashe looked around the room in amazement and came to the conclusion that Lux really was into books.

"So, frost archer, how may I help you?" Lux was fidgeting with a small prism.

"Do you happen to know anything about the Nexus core?"

Lux's eyes flickered towards a book on her table.

"Strange that you'd ask that. I was actually reading about it moments ago, before you came."

Ashe glanced at Lux's open book, it looked old and dusted .She was sure that this book wasn't in the library.

"Well you see, the core is of a magic of ancient power. It says here that the core contains fragments of the frost watcher's magic but I don't think that that's true, the frost watchers are supposed to be some sort of Freljordian children bedtime story, right?. However, here is where it gets really confusing; it says ... The power is that of dark and light. The core is an integration of diverse incompatible and unstable magical energies, forced to coexist and condensed into such density that in it contains indescribable amounts of energy."

Ashe furrowed her eyebrows and made a confused face which made Lux burst out laughing.

"Oh gosh, that face is just too cute,"

"I failed my magic classes back in Freljord." Ashe said sadly. " I could never recite the magic table…"

Lux patted Ashe on the back and begin to explain," I think what the book meant was that: the Nexus core contains different types of magical energies so it is really powerful but also unstable. Like for example, if you and me, or anyone else really ,decides to combine forces... they would become stronger. But the downside is that the more people the more likely you're going to argue and more things may end up going wrong. Does that explain it?"

Ashe nodded. "Did the book say anything about destroying the energy or mention any ways of disrupting it?"

"Hmm... No. But my guess is that, since the energy is really uncontrollable and arguably fragile, you just need something that has versatile magic resistance to penetrate through all the forces. "

"Oh. Like what?"

"Do I look like I created Runeterra to you?" Lux threw a pillow at Ashe. Ashe effortlessly caught the pillow and grinned menacingly.

"_Uh oh_." Lux gulped.

"Ready for my assault, Ms Crownguard?" Ashe threw that very same pillow back to Lux. Lux gracefully ducked the missile and sent a counter attack to hit Ashe.

"They don't call me Luxanna the Lady of Launching Pillows for nothing." Lux taunted.

Seeing an opening, Ashe threw a pillow which smacked Lux in the face.

"Right between the eyes." Ashe joked.

Lux made a face and the battle continued for hours and hours.

* * *

A gush of hot air warned Lissandra that he was near.

"I know you are there."

A voice chuckled. "You know why I'm here, don't you?"

" To mock my failure yet again? This time ,I assure that if you so much as to speak a word of that... I will kill you." Lissandra hissed. The air grew colder with her temper.

"Apparently not so, I'm actually here to ask about ." The voice sounded amused. "Don't you think she knows too much? At this rate, she'll soon surpass our research team."

The ice beneath Lissandra's feet cracked and the ice on the roof of the cave began to melt,dripping slowly on to her. She smiled a sinister smile.

" How can she surpass us when she WILL become us?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Lissandra's threw a shard of ice, pinning the speaker of the voice to wall. A scream of pain echoed in the walls of the cave.

"Lux is only human and humans are victims of love..." Lissandra stroked the ice shard. Then plunged it in deeper, using so much force that the shard finally shattered into pieces. A cry of torment thundered across the walls.

"Love is much like ice don't you think? People become fooled by its elegant facade that they fail to realize the pain it could bring when it breaks." Lissandra's laugh was cut off when she saw the amount of water piling up around her.

"But I think it is more like fire. Nothing is immune to it, even you Lissandra, however cold that heart of yours may be."

"Be silent." Lissandra threw another ice shard."Luxanna Crownguard and the whole of Demacia will soon be destroyed."

"Oooh... " A grunting sound was made as ice shards were pulled out of the shoulder blades.

"Let's burn up that baby. I'm all for the destruction of Demacia."

An ice shard pierced right into his stomach.

"Silence, Brand."

* * *

**A/N I've been really busy lately, sorry for not updating XD I have so many ideas that I really don't know which one to use. If any of you have any ideas at all, feel free to share :D maybe it'll help in the decision of the the path of this story ! Toodles!**


End file.
